rising_steamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramella Claire Carezze
Ramella Carezze, http://i67.tinypic.com/1zmmv41.jpg Overview At first, everyone sees a sitting duck. With her beautiful smile, short and petite stature, and magic level barely reaching average for a witch her age she is easily mistaken for a defenseless young woman who works dangerously at a night club downtown. The place is low-standard, but all she could grab in terms of a job and it payed the rent for her apartment. However, all that changed shortly after she met a wolf shifter in a cemetery. Although at first she was terrified of him because of her deep-rooted fear of large canines, she overcame it (for a short time) and took him to a coffee shop where he shifted back. Before she knew it she found herself moving in with Lupus. They dated for a good period of time, a month or two, before there was a temporary claim. After a near-death scare, she refused to risk taking Lupus down with her and, while she still loves and wants to be with him, she refuses to take the step that her boyfriend desires. Although she's a girl who suffers from social anxieties, a small group of people have made their way in, including a little kitten named Jah. Every day she's learning a little more about the world, and about herself. Despite a traumatic past that would have driven most to drugs or other harmful vices, she remains strong, clinging to memories of her mother to survive day to day, living with the belief it will get better, a promise her mother had made to her before dying. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: Though Ramella has learned this, she rarely ever uses it. She feels like it's invading someone's privacy, even though it doesn't allow her to see thoughts or memories. Starting a conversation this way is only something she does in a dire situation when she's too scared to speak or needs back-up without giving away that she has friends on the way. Ramella isn't exactly a fan of ambush, but she isn't the strongest witch in the world by a long shot and knows she can't take on even most other witches with any chance of winning when it comes to magical capabilities. She'll use telepathy when meeting a new witch to show she'd rather "talk" that way, and not fight. * Telekinesis: Ramella is by no means a lazy person, but when something is too far out of reach and she needs it quickly she'll tap into this magic. She doesn't like to use her magic more than necessary, and while she sometimes uses it for getting things on high shelves she can't reach due to her height of only 5'2", she has learned to use it primarily for defense. When she's cornered and something is thrown at her, or a Pyrokinesis specialist picks a fight, she uses it to divert the flames or weapon and throw them off course despite great aim to avoid injury. She's better at thrown objects, like knifes or guns that she will tilt slightly before they are fired. * Photographic Reflexes: This is still being learned, as there are almost an endless amount of techniques from around the world to memorize. Although she doesn't use it to fight offensively unless protecting a friend, Ramella uses these techniques to dodge attacks. With her body extremely healthy, she is able to execute these moves without tiring quickly, and often wears out her enemy which gives her a chance to rush into public where she'll be less likely to be further perused. When protecting a friend, however, Ramella's mindset changes and she will use the most effective techniques to down her enemies, but never kill or wound severely. Even in a state of rage or desperation, she first tries to disable her attacker, only after all else fails using the aggressive moves she's learned. * Clairaudiance: An ability Ramella didn't ask for, but nonetheless now has to endure. Truthfully, this ability has been sitting dormant in the young witch since she was a child. At night, whispers would keep her awake, but what with her house an old one and her living conditions poor, she simply thought they were nightmares, or that she was going crazy from her father's abuse. The whispers hit a lull shortly after she left her father, further encouraging her to think it had been only nightmares. For a few years, her world was peacefully quiet. Her typical worries, her mind never quite able to settle - but it started up again not too long ago, and she's become an insomniac what with the overwhelming voices in her head never letting up. A fitful sleeper to begin with, this ability is currently uncontrolled, and is anything but a gift for the blonde. Able to hear voices of mostly the dead with unfinished business, her instinctive nature to help everyone (alive or dead) drives her to try and help the spirits, or the ones they're still lingering for. But often times she can't control which voice to focus on, and is left curled up in a ball praying for just a moment of silence. * Empathy: Ramella's particular form of empathy isn't like the textbook share of emotions. Instead, she can sense, feel, a person's intentions. This form of empathy allows her to feel whether a person intends to harm her, and as she learns to listen to it, she'll even be able to anticipate the general direction of an attack, allowing her to avoid physical attacks. In due time she'll grow strong enough in this area to know everything someone wants to do, but she fashions an item to dull the sense so it can only be used in battle. Category:Background